koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tamamo/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Tamamo. Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate *"Who dares to attempt to utilize my power?" *"Hehe... There are none who can oppose me." *"Here, you can have this. I am sure you will be able to get good use out of it." *"Hehe... You sure are a cute little thing." *"What a shame..." *"I am surprised to be here... I never expected to find myself interacting with other people." *"I slew many enemy officers in the last battle. It should teach a lesson to any who would dare to oppose me." *"Are you trying to keep me away from the battlefield? I hope you do not think that I will forgive such a transgression." *"I was unable to perform up to my expectations in the last battle. I must make up for it in the next one." *"Fight, and embrace your hatred. That is what gives me my power." *"I need more... I desire more suffering and despair from those around me." *"Ahh, this is what I seek. I thrive on the conflict that is unfolding before us." *"I love seeing the helplessness in my opponent's face." *"I am simply unbeatable. As if a mere stone could contain my divine presence!" *"Hmm... It seems that officer possesses considerable strength." *"Da Ji, you are delightfully evil if I do say so myself." *"I never would have expected you to perform so admirably, Wukong." *"Seimei, you are a most frightful human being to have overcome heaven and earth." *"Haha... Yinglong, I see you are a force to be reckoned with in the Mystic Realm." *"Urgh... You keep your filthy hands off of me, you beast!" *"Are you trying to look like me? I am tired of your presence; leave at once." *"You are doing quite well." *"You have done well for yourself." *"I was just about to summon you." *"What are you waiting for?" *"You are here to challenge me?" *"Hah... I grow weary of this battle and of your presence." *"You fight like a woman possessed, Da Ji." *"It is so nice of you to come, Da Ji." *"You have performed well, Wukong." *"Wukong, are you here to save me?" *"Your technique is superb, Seimei." *"Ahh, Seimei... You have come to save me." *"Your prowess in battle is awe-inspiring, Yinglong." *"You came at not a moment too soon, Yinglong." *"You are doing quite well. I would never grow tired of watching you in battle." *"You have done well for yourself. Keep it up and I might take you in as my disciple." *"I was just about to summon you. Now get over here and save me already." *"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and save me already." *"You are here to challenge me? I hope you are ready to face your death then." *"Hah... I grow weary of this battle and of your presence. I shall take my leave now." *"You fight like a woman possessed, Da Ji. Even the enemy is mesmerized by your presence." *"It is so nice of you to come, Da Ji. What do you say to saving me from this predicament?" *"You have performed well, Wukong. Keep running wild on the battlefield for us." *"Wukong, are you here to save me? I guess even monkeys have their uses from time to time." *"Your technique is superb, Seimei. Your little toys also seem to be quite useful." *"Ahh, Seimei... You have come to save me. Now show me what your shikigami are capable of." *"Your prowess in battle is awe-inspiring, Yinglong. I could use one of your ability." *"You came at not a moment too soon, Yinglong. Now, use your swords to decimate the enemy." *"Your performance was breathtaking. With you by my side, I would never know harm." *"I expected nothing less from you. No battle is beyond victory when you fight like that." *"I never doubted that you would come to my aid. You would never betray me." *"Ahh, I was waiting for you. This situation is nothing you cannot handle, right?" *"I never expected to run into you out here... Know that I refuse to stand down." *"I have no regrets about losing to you. However, I must withdraw now." *"You are dazzling to behold, Da Ji. You are the perfect companion to have by my side." *"I was awaiting your arrival, Da Ji. Let us work together to bring despair to the world." *"Splendid, Wukong. Perhaps I shall entrust you with my plans to wreak havoc." *"Come here, Wukong. I will be sure to reward you for your assistance." *"I knew you would excel like this, Seimei. Your shikigami must be honored to serve you." *"Ahh, Seimei... Thank you for coming. I have been eagerly awaiting your arrival." *"Impressive, Yinglong. You should come serve by my side after this is all over." *"I will never forget this debt, Yinglong. You are the one capable of realizing my ambition." *"Are you the one that can fulfill my wishes? I shall soon see for myself." *"Impressive. You are definitely one that I would like to have in my employ." *"Urk... I see you will not be so easily defeated. In that case, let us see how you handle this!" *"Da Ji, I wish to test the extent of your power." *"Your strength is impressive. I wish to test it for myself." *"You would be wise not to underestimate my power!" *"Hehe... Why if it isn't the monkey who was sealed away for his mischief!" *"Enough, monkey. It is time I silenced you for good." *"How dare you try and scratch me! You are a monkey badly in need of punishment." *"Seimei... I have been waiting for a chance like this to give you a piece of my mind." *"How regrettable! However, my hatred for you will never cease!" *"Urgh... You will pay for this... I shall see to it personally!" *"Lord Yinglong... Have you forgotten me already?" *"You seem to have lost yourself in anger, Yinglong. How pathetic." *"Hehe... It is time to show you that your temperament will be the death of you." *"Hehe... You truly wish to challenge me?" *"Ahh, very well. I shall like to see your strength for myself." *"You make me laugh, monkey. Do you find your own smell as repugnant as I do?" *"I have had enough. I do not care for such boredom." *"Hehe... You are imagining things, Yinglong." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Who is it who desires my strength?" *"How foolish of the enemy, to go up against us..." *"Ohoho... Then show me your devotion by working hard for my cause." *"I know well how important it is to train. Honing beauty and intellect leads to authority and power." *"Spending time with other people is a lot of fun. I've had enough of this dark, narrow, and lonely world..." Category:Quotes